<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday! by Dragonowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096797">Happy Birthday!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonowo/pseuds/Dragonowo'>Dragonowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonowo/pseuds/Dragonowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday fic I wrote for my friend who's honestly a bitch but really, I kind like it. Can't remember what I wrote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A beep is heard, the blank television screen lighting up to show some men arguing loudly.</p><p>"You bloody frog! That's a horrid idea!" Shouted one with quite the impressive eyebrows. Said frog laughed, his flowing blond hair caressed by the non-existent breeze.</p><p>"On the contrary, my poor fellow, what woman wouldn't want to receive some /tasteful/ images of myself for her birthday?"</p><p>"Personally, I think she'd like a McDonald's meal!" Shouted a new voice, this one coming from a man in a bomber jacket. Wearing glasses, he was as if a jock and a nerd, with another jock for good measure, had combined to create one stupid man.</p><p>The camera was suddenly knocked to the ground, and a quiet groan could be heard from behind the camera, along with a very dark presence. The person holding the camera moved to sit again, with a new man joining the fray. He was incredibly tall, with a scarf circling his neck and a boyish smile on his face, completely at odds with the dark vibes coming from him.</p><p>"If you get her McDonald's, I will break you with Mr Pipe. Da?" He smacked said metal pipe with his hand and America shook his head wildly, clowlick wobbling with a pale look on his face.</p><p>"No way, man!! We can all get her something different! Just put that pipe away!"</p><p>"I think that my idea is best, oui~?" Spoke up the Frenchman, who had by this point shed all of his clothing and was holding a rose between his teeth. "We could make a calendar for her~ along with-"</p><p>"SHUT UP, FRANCE!" Shouted the rest of the men together. "And put your dick away!" Added America.</p><p>"Why don't- why don't we send her a message?"</p><p>This suggestion came from a black haired man buried under a dozen blankets, with a face mask over the lower half of his face.</p><p>"Holy shit, why are you here?! You're diseased!" American covered his mouth with his jacket, turning away from China.</p><p>"He /does/ have a point, though. That could at least be a stand in until we can get her something actually good." England said.</p><p>After a few minutes of discussion, they all agreed, Russia intimidating France into doing so. And thus, they all stood in front of the camera, America and Russia with the biggest grins.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROZ!" They shouted in unison</p><p>"Hope ya have a blast!" Added America, both hands sporting a thumbs up.</p><p>"I will introduce anyone who doesn't celebrate to Mr Pipe." Russia emanated a dark aura for a beat before returning to a simple smile.</p><p>The camera shuts off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>